


No es demasiado tarde, Law

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Punk Hazard, only mentioned ace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes que Law parta juntos a los Mugiwara hacia Dressrosa, Smoker tiene una breve charla con él, para intentar abrirle los ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es demasiado tarde, Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En el fondo de una botella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780621) by [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur). 



> Se trata de una precuela de "En el Fondo de una Botella", que es un fanfic escrito por mi anteriormente.

\- Law, espera – Smoker frenó al cirujano de la muerte antes de emprender su viaje a Dressrosa junto a los Mugiwaras. Éste le miró espectante, y le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

 

\- No dejes que hagan daño a Luffy – éstas palabras hicieron que Trafalgar sintiera desconfianza hacia el marine, incluso quizás celos. ¿Qué pretendía Smoker? ¿Por qué tenía interés en el pequeño Mugiwara?

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - respondió secamente.

 

\- No dejes que tus planes se interpongan entre vosotros. Renuncia, por él.

 

\- ¿De qué estás ha..?

 

\- Yo no lo hice, Law. Elegí hacer lo que era “lo correcto”... Jamás me lo perdonaré. Renuncié a quien amaba por el deber, y nunca me he arrepentido tanto de algo.

 

\- Smoker-ya, nunca es demasiado tarde, todo tiene solución – respondió el ojigris seriamente.

 

\- La muerte no la tiene – consiguió que Law se tensara. _*¿Acaso...?*_ pensaba - no volveré a ver su cara, ni a oírle reír, no podré volver a “perseguirle”... Se que no son hermanos de sangre... pero... aún puedo verle en Luffy. Una parte de él, vive en Luffy... - Smoker desvió la mirada, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar de aquello.

 

\- Smoker-ya... - no sabía qué decir. No se esperaba esa confesión.

 

\- Nuestros caminos se separan aquí, pero los vuestros no. Piensa en tus prioridades. Monkey D. Luffy, no es un pirata corriente, no es uno más de vosotros. Él no te traicionará, ¿lo harás tú? ¿Incluso a pesar de tus sentimientos hacia él? - el cazador blanco suspiró – Ya es bastante charla por ahora, pero piénsalo – se giró y comenzó a andar hacia el barco de la marina - ...Ahora mismo... te lo pido como favor personal, no dejes que maten a Luffy, si puedes evitarlo. Soy marine, pero... se reconocer las buenas intenciones cuando las veo. Si alguien tiene que poner patas arriba el mundo, querría que fuera él. Sólo para que la derrota no fuera tan amarga. Ver a Ace, al menos a parte de él, en la cima, haría que para mí no fuera una derrota – se giró y miró por última vez al Shichibukai.

 

Law se despidió sin mediar palabra, tan solo con un gesto con la mano, se giró dándole la espalda al marine, y caminó hacia el Sunny. Estaba a 30 metros, aproximadamente, y ya oía el alboroto que Luffy hacía abordo.

 

_*Lo pensaré*_

 


End file.
